uniwersum_odysseusafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Język Meoński
Język meoński (meoń. tiro meone, Meonit) - jedyny w pełni zachowany i nadal używany dialekt meoński, język urzędowy Meonii zapisywany alfabetem meońskim. Wyróżnia się w nim pięć podstawowych dialektów, nie różniących się w zasadzie, jeśli chodzi o gramatykę (wyjątek - dialekt ergaarski), natomiast o często odmiennym słownictwie lub akcentach (wynikających z historii księżyca oraz z pozostałości dawnych języków i dialektów). Na przykładzie dialektu standardowego (Mowy), można zauważyć w nim liczne cechy języków semickich (w szczególności akadyjskiego i hebrajskiego, w mniejszym stopniu również arabskiego - pokrewieństwo z arabskim w większym stopniu rysuje się w dialekcie sumuddarskim i argūeńskim). Historia Historia meońskiego zaczyna się wraz z początkami całej rasy, ok. -12 - -8 tys. lat aE. Jako bazę większości słownictwa mamy tu języki: akadyjski i hebrajski z domieszką jakiegoś wymarłego języka będącego językiem indoeuropejskim, bądź mieszanym indoeuropejsko-ałtajskim. Ponmadtko stnieje także kilka słów pochodzenia wyraźnie egipskiego (np.: kasch - czar, zaklęcie, kaschaptei - czarownik, czarownica). Najczęciej tłumaczy się to prawdopodobnym pochodzeniem przynajmniej części Meończyków (ich przodkowie byli jednymi z pierwszych Wędrowców w Subsystemie Odysseusa). Później wraz z Marabami, a potem kupcami kartagińskimi, do meońskiego zaczęły systematycznie przenikać mniej lub bardziej zmienione słowa arabskie (gł. z tematyki handlu i produktów, ale także niektóre pojęcia religijne, a nawet wygląd kilku cyfr - sisu, sui, samu, tisu). Okres archaiczny języka prameońskiego jest w zasadzie niemożliwe do ustalenia. Pewne światło na język, którym mówiła pierwotna ludność marsjańska (przed podbiciem przez Meon i przejęciem semickiego słownictwa) rzucać może dialekt ergaarski (północny), niemniej i on uległ znacznym wpływom Meonu. Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest, że Pramarsjanie mieli wiele unikalnych języków, które stopniowo zanikły pod wpływem kultur: medaiskiej (Mowa oraz w mniejszym pozostałe dialekty - szczególnie wschodni i argūeński), a także marabskiej (sumuddarski i częściowo argūeński). Jedną z nielicznych pozostałości po nich, może stanowić gramatyka mająca dużą liczbę niesemickich naleciałości (rodzaj nijaki, wołacz, liczba poczwórna, aoryst etc.). Wynika z tego, że duża część pierwotnych Marsjan mówiła językami innymi niż semickie (np. pochodzącymi od języków indoeuropejskich, bądź innych), a stopniowo podbijana przez semickich Medaiczyków, przyswoiła ich kulturę i słownictwo, modyfikując jednocześnie skomplikowaną i obcą sobie gramtykę. Możliwe jest również odrębne pochodznie elity rządzącej imperium (np. odmienny od reszty rasy wygląd królowych), co może tłumaczyć dominację pewnej części słownictwa pochodzącego z akadyjskiego, elfickiego i elementów egipskich nad ogólną większością akadyjsko-hebrajską. Od około -1000 lat aE gramatyka praktycznie przestała się zmieniać za sprawą Wielkiej Akademii. Za wyjątek uznać można okres rozbicia królestwa, ale naprawiono to, przeprowadzając reformę na korzyść oryginalnego dialektu medaiskiego (Mowa, dialekt z Meonu). Rozbicie zaoowocowało częściowym wskrzeszeniem dawnych dialektów: północnego (nieistniejące już Ergaar), północno-zachodniego (Północny Step), zachodniego (Sumuddar) oraz południowego (Nowe Argū i obszary nad wschodnim wybrzeżem Wielkiego Morza Meonii). Do XII i XIII wieku aE między poszczególnymi wersjami języka przetrwały jedynie nieliczne różnice w słownictwie i wymowie. Pisownia i alfabet Meoński, podobnie jak większość języków semickich, jest zapisywany alfabetem abdżabnym (bazującym na spółgłoskach), od strony prawej do lewej. Zdanie zawsze zakończone jest znakiem przypominającym kreskę, a ponadto na początku mogą znaleźć się wykrzyknik i znak zapytania. Imiona i nazwy własne umieszcza się w ramce przypominającej złożony z trzech kresek nawias (dwie kreski - w prawym górnym i dolnym rogu oraz jedna w lewym dolnym). Są dwa rodzaje przecinków: jedne - wyłącznie interpunkcyjne (ułatwiają czytanie), drugie - poza znaczeniem dla wymowy, rozdzielające zdania składowe zdania złożonego (jeśli te nie są połączone spójnikiem). Alfabet meoński liczy 42 litery w różnych wariantach (pełnym i zredukowanym - w przypadku części samogłosek oraz standardowym i końcowym - przy większości spółgłosek, a ponadto również środkowy dla litery rr). Ponadto (na ogół w oficjalnej wersji Ilibrii, czasem też w jej komentarzach oraz na zasadzie pisma drukowanego), występuje kursywa i czcionka pogrubiona. Fonologia W przeciwieństwie do języków semickich, nie jest językiem stricte spółgłoskowym, choć w zapisie sylab występuje trzon zbudowany właśnie na zasadach abdżabu. Samogłoski W języku meońskim występuje pięć fonemów samogłoskowych: a, e, i, o, u oraz dyftongi. Dodatkowo istnieją także, bardzo rzadkie we współczesnej Mowie, głoski zwartoszczelinowe (bardzo krótkie, urwane a, e, i), tworzone przez potraktowany jako spółgłoska niemy Alif (Afif), nad którym zapisywane są te właśnie samogłoski. Samogłoski akcentowane powodują lekkie zmiękczenie i skrócenie poprzedzającej spółgłoski. Różnicę tą można porównać do różnicy między meońskimi "q" i "k", o czym więcej w podpunkcie Wymowa. 'Spółgłoski' W języku meońskim są następujące spółgłoski: b/w, g/gɦ/nñ/ñ/ñg, d, ɦ, v, x, ch, tch, k/kch, l, m/m'/mn, s, p/pf/pch, ć, q, r/rr, šch, sch, t Alif Alif służy jako: *Forma początkowa litery a ''(wewnątrz wyrazu a jest domyślną samogłoską) *Wraz z odpowiednimi znakami diakrytycznymi - dzwięki: ''æ, ao, au *Wraz z Chei (końcowa forma litery Chet) jako aa *Urywa brzmienie końca sylaby, przez co brzmi ono bardziej gardłowo. Zjawisko to występuje głównie w słowach zapożyczonych z języka arabskiego. 'Wymowa' aa - twardsze i nieco dłuższe a'', ponadto wzmacnia występującą przed i po sobie spółgłoskę, jeśli ''aa jest ostatnią lub pierwszą literą, wzmacnia dodatkowo samą siebie, tworząc długie bardzo twarde a''. ae - długa samogłoska przejściowa między ''a i e'', twardsze od zwykłego ''a, ale miększa od wzmocnionego aa ai - zawsze aj ch - jak polskie ch lub nieco silniej ć - jak polskie ć'', czasem c, a w dialekcie północnym ''ś ea - brzmienie międy'' e i'' a nieco wydłużona samogłoska, podobnie miękka do ee, nieznacznie zmiękcza występującą przed i po sobie spółgłoskę ee - miększe i nieco dłuższe e'', jeśli jest ostatnią literą, tworzy wyraźnie długie i miękkie ''e ei - ej lub na końcu wyrazu (ale nie musi, zależnie od wymowy) eji, końcowe i'' jest wtedy krótkie, w dialekcie północnym ''je eh - bardzo krótkie e eu - ełu, w dialekcie północnym: ezu, eżu ɦ - gardłowe h'', w języku poskim zanikło (występuje np.: w języku ukraińskim: hora, hryvna, Bohdan) ia - ''ja ie - je, wi dialekcie północnym na końcu wyrazu: jen ii - ii lub ij i ewentualnie na końcu wyrazu (zależy od wymowy) iji lub nosowe i'' (''i z ogonkiem, tak jak e'' > ''ę, brzmienie podobne do ił) io - jo iu - ju g - we wszystkich dialektach oprócz północnego g'', w północnym ''chrz, a na końcu wyrazu ch gɦ - g'' i gardłowe ''h, w dialekcie północnym ch lub r'' k - miększa i lżejsza wersja polskiego ''k, przypomina k'' japońskie, w dialekcie północnym ''g mn - m'' i ''n oddzielnie lub zlane w jedną głoskę przejściową między m'' lub ''m' i n'' m' - zmiękczone ''m (tak jak n'' > ''ń) ñ - ń'' nñ - ''nń ñg - ńg, w dialekcie północnym dż oi - oj i zawsze na końcu wyrazu oji ou - ołu, jeśli jest na końcu wyrazu - wymowa pośrednia między ołu i oł, a czasem nawet przechodzi w lekko nosowe ą'' pf - bardzo krótkie ''p połączone z f'' zbliżonym w wymowie do angielskiego ''th pt - miękkie, krótkie p'' i polskie ''t, w dialekcie północnym psz q - często występuje z u'', ''ue lub ui (każda głoska jest wymawiana samodzielnie: ku, kułe,'' kuji'') oraz w słowach arabskich, brzmienie jak arabskie k'' r - delikatnie zmiękczone, zbliżone do niemieckiego lub francuskiego ''r rch - arabskie r'' i polskie ''ch rr - arabskie, dźwięczne r'' sch - ''sch ''w dialekcie medaiskim (Mowie) w jak polskie ''s i ch šch - w Mowie jak polskie '' sz'', w dialekcie sumuddarskim i argūeńskim bez rozróżnienia z sch - zawsze jak sz, a w północnym i północno zachodnim jak z, ź lub ż'' t - nieco miększe niż polskie ''t tsch - cy ''i ''ch tšch - cz ''lub ''dż u - w Mowie lekko zmiękczone u'', w dialekcie Sumuddarskim twardsze, wydłużone ''u, w północnym miękkie y'' ui - ''uj i zawsze na końcu wyrazu lub po q'' wymawiane ''uji, końcowe i ''może wtedy, ale nie musi być krótkie ue - ''ułe v - jak polskie w'' w - polskie ''ł x - ks, w dialekcie północnowschodnim i czasem południowym ś'' lub ''kś, a w północnym gźi y - bardzo krótkie i Gramatyka W porównaniu ze znaczącą większością języków indoeuropejskich i semickich, jest względnie prosta (formy gramatyczne ulegały systematycznej redukcji od ok. 7-4 tys. lat, co ułatwiło znacznie rozprzestrzenienie meońskiego na całym księżycu). Fleksja ograniczyłą się w dużej mierze do sufiksów. Szyk Podobnie jak np.: w angielskim, niemieckim, czy chińskim występuje szyk zdania. Orzeczenie, podmiot, dopełnienie -> VSO, rzadziej dopełnienie orzeczenie podmiot -> OVS Przypadki Mannil'' (mianownik/status absolutivus)' ¿'''kto. Eniłil (dopełniacz/status constructivus)' ¿'''''czyje. : Plus sufiks ''-is'' (zakończone spółgłoską), ''-i'' (zakończone na -o, -u), ''-s'' (zakończone inną samogłoską). Przy konstrukcji z rzeczownikami pojawia się dodatkowo prefiks cha'-. Ponadto zestawienie stronę posiadacza traktuje się jako jeden zwrot (np.: dom króla Dawida - bælo Cha'sarri Davidui, a nie: Cha'sarris Cha'Davidui) : ::: Przykłady: * ktalim amīm cha'bælo gales ''(dosł. ściany czerwone domu białego = czerwone ściany białego domu) * ''ktalim cha'bæloi Akulis (ściany domu Akula) :::* abenai cha'wasarris ''(klejnot władcy) :::* ''wasarri cha'abenais ''(władca klejnotu) :::* ''Sarri Arlenkchanai Wasarri Cha'Meonis ''(Jej Królewska Mość Arlenkchanai, Władczyni Meonu) :::* ''epeli Cha'Arlenkchanai Wasarris ''(pałac Arlenkchanai, Władczyni) :::* ''epeli Cha'Arlenkchanai Wasarri Cha'Meonis ''(pałac Arlenkchanai, Władczyni Meonu) :::* ''epeli Cha'sarri Arlenkchanais ''(pałac Jej Królewskiej Mości Arlenkchanai) : '''Chilelil (ellatyw) ¿skąd/odkąd.' : Prefiks cha- ''plus partykuła ''chil po wyrazie. Aifelil (illatyw) ¿gdzie/dokąd. : 1. Wyrazy rodzaju męskiego i nijakiego, liczb podwójnych i mnogich (z wyjątkiem III os. r. żeńskiego): :: Prefikis be'- ''plus sufiks ''-esche ''(zakończone spółgłoską lub -''a, -u, -ia, -ie; analogicznie do r. ż.) lub ''-sche'' (zakończone pozostałymi samogłoskami) np.: zmeonizowana wersja imienia Marcusa > Marku > Be'Markesche (do Marcusa) : 2. Wyrazy liczby pojedynczej i III os. liczby mnogiej rodzaju żeńskiego: :: Prefiks be'-'' plus sufiks -eschat'' (samogłoski nie wchodzą w skład tematu - znikają przy odmianie, tylko z ia ''oraz z ''ai ''zostaje ''i np. Haria >> Be'Harieschat) lub'' -at (zakończone na ''-it) Ilimil'' (wołacz) ¡''o. : 1. Wyrazy liczby pojedynczej rodzaju męskiego, liczb podwójnych i mnogich (z wyjątkiem III os. r. żeńskiego) zakończone: :: >>''' samogłoską inną niż Alif albo Iafai: + końcówka ''-m :: ''>> spółgłoską albo 'a' lub 'ia': + końcówka ''-im (po dodaniu 'i' z końcówki, Alif przejdzie w Iafai) : 2. Wyrazy liczby pojedynczej i III os. liczby mnogiej rodzaju żeńskiego zakończone: :: >> samogłoską inną niż Alif albo Iafai: + końcówka ''-m'a'' :: >> spółgłoską albo 'a' lub 'ia': + końcówka ''-im'a'' (-,,-) : 3. Wyrazy rodzaju nijakiego oraz zakończone na: m, m' ''mają formę mianownika. : Ilimil jest nie tylko oficjalny. Występuje chociażby w formie wykrzyknika np.: ''!atiaim'a ''(''Ej ty! - w tym wypaku zaimek '' ty'' - jest rodzaju żeńskiego). Używa się go także do wyrażania zmartwienia. W mowie potocznej zwrot do danej osoby po imieniu w wołaczu został zastąpiony, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem angielskiego, mianownikiem lub skróconą wersją imienia. Reguła jest w zasadzie dowolna, ale w przypadku imion żeńskich, skrót taki najczęściej kończy się na 'i' np.: Ischtit > Ischi, Haria (właśc. Harai) > Hari, Vimiri > Vimi lub - jeśli imię ma w pierwszej sylabie jako jedyną samogłoskę 'i', natomiast w drugiej 'e' - jest redukowane do tych dwóch sylab i na końcu pojawia się '-s' np. Ninelai > Nines. Bywa również, że łączy się skrócone imię i wołacz np.: ''!Harim'a. Liczba Liczba pojedyncza (l. poj.) *r. m.: z reguły spółgłoska lub u'' *r. ż.: ''-a, -ai, -it, -at, -i, -ia *r. n.: ''-o, -oi, -e'' lub inne (w tym spółgłoski) Podwójna (l. podw.) *''-im'' (po spółgłosce oraz ''-a i ''-e), ''-m (po samogłosce) '''Potrójno-poczwórna (l. potr.-poczw.)' *r. m.: ''-im'' *r. ż.: ''-otei'' *r. n. (żywotny): ''-oteim'' *r. n. (nieżywotny): ''-im/-otei (zależnie od końcówki l. mn.) ''Mnoga zwykła (l. mn. zw.) *r. m.: ''-im'' *r. ż.: ''-ot (zamiast końcówki l. poj.: po samogłoskach lub końcówce ''-it; dopisana do końcówki l. poj.: po spółgłoskach lub ''-ai, -ei, -ii'') *r. n. (żywotny): ''-otim'' *r. n. (nieżywotny): ''-im/-ot'' Mnoga grzecznościowa ' *-eo (zamiast końcówki l. poj. po samogłoskach; dopisana do końcówki l. poj. po spółgłoskach lub ''-ai, -ei, -ii) ''Uwaga! Wyrazazy zakończone na: ''-im, -im, nie odmieniają się przez liczby!'' Rodzaj Przez rodzaje odmieniają się zaimki, rzeczowniki i przymiotniki (wraz z liczebnikami porządkowymi i imiesłowami przymiotnikowymi). Ponadto są w rzeczownikach odnoszących się do osób są wyrazy, które w l. mn. zwykłej mają tylko rodzaj męski lub żeński, ale w l. poj. mogą przyjąć r. nijaki (jako forma wyrażenia szacunku), np. alamai ''(dziewczyna), ''alme ''(dziewczę) lub mają tylko liczbę mnogą r. n. jak np. ''marig (młodzież). Ponadto w odmianie rzeczowników i przymiotników (jeśli występują w formie rzeczownika) w liczbie potrójno-poczwórnej i liczbie mnogiej zwykłej - rodzaj nijaki ma dwie formy: żywotną (ludzie, rośliny i zwierzęta) i nieżywotną (pozostałe). Pytania Pytania w języku meońskim tworzy się po prostu przez ton pytający. Natomiast w przypadku pytania: "czyż nie..." - odpowiednio partykuły: añō ''(stosowane na końcu zdania po przecinku, w charakterze potwierdzenia). Słowotwóstwo 'Imiona' : '''Męskie: ' #większość zakończonych spółgłoską (czyli/lub samogłoską niemą) #końcówka: ''-u'', rzadziej ''-i, -a, -e, -ei'' : Żeńskie: : Końcówki:'' -a, -ai", -i, -it, -at, -ie'', rzadziej ''-e'' : W imionach żeńskich zakończonych na "-tit" lu "-it", końcówka często zamieniana jest na "i" (Ischtit > Ischi). Podobnie robi się też z innymi imionami: Haria (właśc. Harai) > Hari, Vimiri > Vimi, Kamikai > Kami. Imiona zakończone na "-ai" i "-it", często mają zmienianą końcówkę na "-ia" (prawdopodobnie na wzór rzymski). Dodatkowo "r" może przechodzić w "l", a "ei" w "e", np.: Meirit > Meiri lub Melia. : 'Osoby' : O urzędach, godnościach, tytułach - końcówka: :: r. n.: ''-rri'' :: r. ż.: ''-rrai'' :: r. m.:'' -rru'' :: 'Wyrazy zpożyczone z angielskiego i łaciny w wymowie zakończone spółgłoską' : Końcówki: -eio, -eia (najczęściej elementy natury) Do nielicznych wyjątków należy pies, meoń. kā''niso, łac. canis kanis, który, mimo że w wymowie ma na końcu spółgłoskę ("s"), ma końcówkę "-o". '' Powyższa zasada nieobowiązuje również w nazwach osób, czego najlepszym przykładem jest słow "cesarz", które w meońskim brzmi "kaisarri" (od łac. "Caesar" Kaisar - Cezar, i meoń. "sarri" - król). Części mowy 'Zaimki' :: Zaimki osobowe :::: l.poj. ::::: ja - anid (m.), anai (f.), ane (n.) ::::: ty - atu (m.), atia (f.), atie (n.) ::::: on - pfu, ona - pfi, ono - pfe :::: l. podw. ::::: my - anachi ::::: wy - ati ::::: oni, one - pfi :::: l. potr.-poczw. ::::: my - anachnu ::::: wy - ate ::::: oni - pfidem, one (f.) - pfinei, one (n. żywotny) - pfin, one (n. nieżywotny) - pfidem/pfinei :::: l. mn. zwykła ::::: my - anachnu ::::: wy - ate ::::: oni - pfidem, one (f.) - pfinan, one (n. żywotny) - pfin, (n. nieżywotny) - pfidem/pfinan :::: l. mn. grzecznościowa ::::: my - anachne ::::: wy - atachne ::::: oni, one - apfachne : *W III osobie liczby mnogiej zwykłej, rodzaj nijaki pełni także funkcję rodzaju zbiorczego dla rodzaju męskiego i żeńskiego. W języku meońskim, inaczej niż np.: w polskim, rodzaj zaimka dzierżawczego, nie zależy od rodzaju rzeczy posiadanej, ale od posiadającego. : : Zaimki dzierżawcze :::: l.poj. ::::: moje - lu (m.), lai (f.), li (n.) ::::: twoje - lekchē (m.), lakchē (f.), lākche (n.) ::::: jego - luo (m.), lua (f.), lue (n.) :::: l. podw./potr.-poczw./mn. zwykła ::::: nasze - lane ::::: wasze - lakche ::::: ich - len (n. żywotny, f.), lem (m.) :::: l. mn. grzecznościowa ::::: nasze - lanachne ::::: wasze - latachne ::::: ich - lapfachne Inkluzywność i ekskluzywność Czasem (choć nie jest to konieczne) w zaimkach liczb podwójnych i mnogich, wyróżnia się formy: inkluzywną i ekskluzywną. Forma inkluzywna jest wtedy, gdy mówimy o sobie i osobie/osobach, do której/których się zwracamy (czyli my jako ja i ty/wy). Forma ekskluzywna wystpuje natomiast w momencie, gdy mówimy jakby w imieniu naszym i czyimś (czyli my jako ja i on/ona/ono/oni/one, ale już nie ty/wy). frame|Forma inkluzywna i ekskluzywna zaimka "my" w liczbie podwójnej: w pierwszym przypadku odbiorca komunikatu zalicza się do pojęcia „my” użytego przez osobę mówiącą, w drugim natomiast nie. Formę inkluzywną tworzymy przez dodanie na początku I os. liczby potrójnoczwórnej, mnogiej zwykłej i mnogiej grzecznościowej: a'' i myślnika, a formę ekskluzywną przez ''o i myślnik. Przykładowo, zaimki osobowe: a-anachnu/o-anachnu i dzierżawcze:'' a-lane/o-lane.'' 'Przymiotniki i przysłówki' Końcówki przym.: * l. pojedyncza: -u (męski), -a (żeński), -e (nijaki) * l. podwójna: -im * l. potrójno-poczwórna: - im (męski), -otei (żeński), -oteim (nijaki żywotny) * l. mnoga zwykła: -im (męski), -ot (żeński), -otim (nijaki żywotny) * l. mnoga zwykła: -eo ::: Stopniowanie - inaczej niż np. w języku polskim, występuje tylko jedna forma stopniowania przymiotników i przysłówków przez sufiks i dodatkowo - w ostatnim przypadku - prefiks. W przypadku wyrazów zakończonych pojedynczą samogłoską, zostaje ona wymieniona na końcówkę. Kiedy przymiotnik kończy samogłoska podwójna, długa lub dyftong, to przed sufiks wchodzi '-s-', a kiedy jest to spółgłoska, to końcówka stopniowania zostaje do niej po prostu dodana. Są cztery stopnie: I - równy (-), II - wyższy (-ul), III - jeszcze wyższy (--ulì) i IV - najwyższy (na-...-ulì). 'Liczebniki' : >Główne (nieodmien. przez rodz.): ::: 0 siro/nuloi, 1 iseu, 2 seu, 3 saleu, 4 erbeu, 5 chamišch, 6 sisu, 7 sui, 8 samu, 9 tisu ::: 10 escheri, 11 escheri iseu, 12 escheri seu, 20 eschyrim', 30 saleu escheri, 40 erbeu escheri... ::: 100 meiu, 101 meiu iseu, 111 meu escheri iseu, 121 meu seu escheri iseu, 200 seu meiu... ::: 1000 elefi, 2000 seu elefi ::: 10000 (10^4 lub 10 000 - dziesięć tycięcy, miriada) madis ::: 10 0000 (10^5 lub 100 000 - sto tysięcy, dziesięć miriad) escheri madis, 11 0000 (110 000) escheri iseu madis, 20 0000 (200 000) seu escheri madis, 21 0000 (210 000) seu escheri iseu madis, 21 1000 (211 000) seu escheri iseu madis elefi ::: 100 0000 (10^6 lub 1 000 000 - milion, sto miriad) meiu madis ::: 1000 0000 (10^7 lub 10 000 000 - dziesięć milionów, tysiąc miriad) elefi madis ::: 1 0000 0000 (10^8 lub 100 000 000 - sto milionów, miriada miriad) madis-madis ::: 10 0000 0000 (10^9 lub 1 000 000 000 - miliard, dziesięć miriad miriad) escheri madis-madis ::: 100 0000 0000 (10^10 lub 10 000 000 000 - dziesięć miliardów, sto miriad miriad) ::: 1000 0000 0000 (10^11 lub 100 000 000 000 - sto miliardów, tysiąc miriad miriad) ::: 10^12 trili ::: 10^16 eschisuli ::: 10^20 seuschuli ::: 10^24 septi ::: 10^28 seschmuti ::: 10^32 salescheseuti ::: 10^36 undeći ::: 10^40 erbeući ::: 10^44 erbe-erbe ::: 10^48 erbe-samu ::: 10^52 chami-seu ::: 10^56-10^96: potęga (co cztery zera) wyrażona przekształconymi cyframi jedności (2 - seu, 4 - erbe, 5 - chami, 6 - sisi, 7 - sui, 8 - sami, 9 - tisi, np.: 10^60 = sisi, 10^72 = sui-seu) ::: 10^100 gugoli ::: 10^10^100 gugoplexai ::: : >Porządkowe ::: 1 rišchone (n.), rišchona (f.), rišchon (m.) ::: 2 šchene (n.), šchena (f.), šchenu (m.) ::: 3 sališche (n.), sališcha (f.), sališchu (m.) ::: 4 erevi (n.), erevit (f.), erevi (m.) ::: 5 chamisch'e (n.), chamišchit (f.), chamišchu (m.) ::: 6 sišche (n.), sišchit (f.), sišchu (m.) ::: 7 suie (n.), suia (f.), sui (m.) ::: 8 sāmne (n.), sāmnit (f.), samnu (m.) ::: 9 tišchi (n.), tišchit (f.), tišchi (m.) ::: 10 aschiri (n.), aschirit (f.), aschiru (m.)* ::: 20 aschyrim'i (n.), aschyrim'it (f.), aschirim' (m.)* ::: 100 meie (n.), meit (f.), meiud (m.)* ::: 1000 elefie (n.), elefit (f.), elef (m.)* ::: 1 0000 (10 000) madise (n.), madisit (f.), mādisu (m.)* ::: pow. 10 000: liczebnik główny *odmienia się tylko ost. cyfra np.: dziesiąta - aschirit, ale jedenasta - escheri rišchona; setne - meie i dwudzieste - aschyrim'i, ale sto dwudzieste trzecie - meiu eschyrim' sališche 'Czasowniki' Czasownik nieodmienny przez czasy, które są domyślne. Zmiast nich używa się określeń czasu (o ile wymaga tego poprawne zrozumienie kontekstu zdania), takich jak: wtedy, teraz, później, czasami, etc. Jeśli nie zostanie użyte określenie czasu, a czasownik pełni funkcję orzeczenia w zdaniu oznajmującym, bądź pytającym i nie da się odgadnąć czasu (czyli odnosi się on do ogólnego stanu) - jest to aoryst. Dodatkowo czasownik posiada dwa aspekty: dokonany (przedrostek na-'') i niedokonany (przedrostek ''li-''). Przy użyciu aorystu czasowniki ''iñ ''(być) i ''isiñ (mieć) nie posiadają aspektu, a ponadto tworzą aoryst od innych czasowników np.: liñ lisamariñ oraz formę zbliżoną do angielskiego czasu Present Simple: liliñ/isiñ li šchotiñ ća (liliñ ''& ''isiñ li ''- używane zamiennie) - pijać herbatę (np codziennie). '''Przykłady różnych form czasownika:' *Aoryst: liñ xune (być głodnym ciągle/głodować), liñ Marku (być/nazywać się Marek - ogólny stan, imię będzie takie samo niezależnie od czasu), liñ davire ''(być chorym - stale, nie móc się wyleczyć/chorować od bardzo dawna). W konstrukcjach z innym czasownikiem występuje głównie w formie przeczenia (wersja twierdząca ma identyczne znaczenie z formą zwyczajową) - np.: ''liñ lo ane šchotiñ ća - nie piję herbaty (nigdy nie piję/nie mogę jej pić - np.: z przyczyn zdrowotnych). *Forma zwyczajowa: liliñ šchotiñ ća (pijać herbatę - mieć zwyczaj picia herbaty), liliñ lo šchotiñ ća (nie pijam herbaty - nie mam takiego zwyczaju/nie piję jej, bo nie lubię). Używamy wyłącznie w zestawieniach być ''i ''mieć z innym czasownikiem. *Forma dokonana: naliñ xune (być głodnym - w konkretnym momencie), naliñ davire che umnu adavia (być chorym z powodu długich opadów deszczu - teraz), naschotiñ ća ''(wypić herbatę - albo już to zrobić albo dopiero zamierzać). Forma dokonana czasownika ''być ''i ''mieć domyślnie sugeruje czas teraźniejszy - inny czas nadaje dopiero kontekst wypowiedzi lub określnik czasu np.: być ja głodny/-a ''- jestem głodny/-a, ''być ja głodny/-a wczoraj - ''wczoraj byłem/-łam głodny/-a '' '' '' . Natomiast w przypadku pozostałych czasowników - forma dok. narzuca czas przeszły lub przyszły np.: ja wypić - ''albo już wypiłem/-am albo dopiero wypiję. Stwierdzenie konkretnego czasu zależy tu także od kontekstu lub określenia czasu. Powiedzenie ''wypić ja herbata teraz znaczy natomiast: dopiero co skończyłem/-łam pić herbatę ''lub też ''za sekundę ją wypiję albo właśnie wypijam herbatę. *Forma niedokonana.: liliñ xune (bywać głodnym - czasami, w jakichś sytuacjach), liliñ davire fine umnu adavia ''(bywać chorym podczas długo trwającego deszczu - czasami, okresowo, co jakiś czas/w jakichś okolicznościach), ''šchotiñ ća (piję herbatę - w tej chwili). Oznacza albo wykonywanie czynności w tej chwili albo w przeszłości/przyszłości, ale niekoniecznie zakończenie jej np.: uczyć się ja to wczoraj ''znaczy uczyłem/-am się tego wczoraj (ale już niekoniecznie, że się nauczyłem/-am, że to pamiętam). W przypadku zestawień czasownika ''być z przymiotnikiem uzyskuje natomiast formę analogiczną do formy zwyczajowej. : Sufiks: :: -iñ >> czasowniki abstrakcyjne lub niewymagające przemieszczania :: -añ >> czasowniki wymagające przemieszcznia :: -aiñ >> czasowniki wymagające jeszcze szybszego przemieszcznia :: -oñ >> odczuwać * Dokonany: prefiks czasownika na-'' * Niedokonany: *# Wszyskie czasowniki oprócz być i mieć: forma podstawowa czasownika *# Być (''liñ) - przedrostek li- (liliñ) *# Mieć (isiñ) ''- partykuła ''li (isiñ li) : Aspekty : Tryby i szyk zdania * *: T. orzekający: szyk zdania VSO/OVS * *: T. rozkazujący: szyk zdania SVO/OSV, można również używać w znaczeniu: "mieć coś do zrobienia". Jako bezwględny rozkaz, można użyć bezokolicznika i tonu rozkazującego (odpowiednio w polskim: "Wykonać!" * *: T. przypuszczająco-potencjalny: szyk zdania VSO/OVS, czasownik modalny "móc" i ewentualnie zdanie złożone z użyciem "jeśli" * *: T. życzący: szyk zdania SVO/OSV, czasownik złożony z przyimkiem "api" (l. poj.), "apei" (l. podw.), "apè" (l. mn.) : T. energetyczny (używany do podkreślenia pewności): szyk zdania VSO/OVS, czasownik złożony z przyimkiem "ar" : Stopniowanie ::: W marsjańskim czasowniki się stopniują (ale nie wszystkie i nie wszystkie tak samo - e.g. inaczej jest z czasownikami ruchu). Tu również mamy cztery stopnie: I - równy (-), II - wyższy, prefiks'' a-'' (np.: mówić - natiriń > mówić więcej - anatiriń), III - jeszcze wyższy, prefiks m'a-'', IV - najwyższy, prefiks ''na-m'a-''. :::: Przykład: ::::: Chłopak do dziewczyny: 'naremeliñ anid atia.' (Kocham cię.) ::::: Ona na to: 'akānel anaremeliñ anai atu.' (No, ale ja ciebie bardziej.) ::::: No to on: 'elel m'anaremeliñ anid atia' (Ale ja jeszcze bardziej.) ::::: To ona: '¡elel na-m'anaremeliñ anai. (Ale ja najbardziej!) ::: Można też stopniować na odwrót (nie "bardziej", "więcej", tylko "mniej"). Robi się to zamieniając sufiksy na, odowiednio: st. II ''i-'', st. III ''sa-'', IV ''ne-sa-''. ::: Czasownik dotyczące ruchu, można "stopniować" w tym samym momencie na dwa sposoby: :::: 1) czynność wolniejszą zmienia się w jej szybszą pochodną, jest to kwestia końcówki (fitań > fitaiń, iść > biec) :::: 2) stopniuje się cechę czasownika - on sam się nie zmienia, a stopniowany jest określający go okolicznik (biec szybko, biec szybciej, biec jeszcze szybciej, biec najszybciej) : '''Czasowniki modalne' :: Sposób użycia (jako modalnych): ::: -> brak formy dokonanej i niedokonanej ::: ->> szyk:czasownik modalny, bezokolicznik, zaimek osobowy lub rzeczownik :: Czasowniki modalne: móc, lubić, woleć, chcieć, zamierzać, mieć powinność, etc. :: Wszystkie czasownik modalne mogą występować w t. przypuszczająco-potencjalnym. : Czasowniki złożone :: Sposób użycia:-> szyk: prefiks formy, czasownik, myślinik, przyimek, zaimek osobowy lub rzeczownik :: Imiesłowy W meońskim istnieją tylko imiesłowy przymiotnikowe. Podstawowe zwroty dziękuję/dzięki - tōde/tō, šch^aka (dialekt sumuddarski) nazywam się/jestem Ischi - simchi Ischi/liñ (anai) Ischi nie (w każdej sytuacji) - lo, neu (dialekt północny) nie (w odpowiedzi na pytanie, przy wyrażaniu zwątienia) - lo, ne, noł/nołp (z ang.), non/noñ (z łac.) przepraszam (np. zaczepiając kogoś na ulicy) - ¡sića. tak - akmu, akien, ake, okei, oki, oke Powitania i Pożegnania cześć! - ¡ala, ¡hei, ¡hai, ¡salaam', ¡šcho. dzień dobry! (nad ranem) - ¡abisel tumu, ¡abi tumu (do bliższych znajomych i przyjaciół) dzień dobry! - ¡umitami, ¡salaam'. dobry wieczór! - ¡misirel tumu, ¡misira tumu (dialekty sumuddarski i argūeński) do widzenia!/cześć (na pożegnanie) - ¡leći, ¡lele, ¡łed^aen (sumuddarski), ¡saalam' dobranoc! - ¡laila tumu, ¡laila (do bliskich przyjaciół i rodziny) Imiona Marsjańskie imiona Słownik Słownik: Meoński